


First time

by Wait_what_Pancakes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, First Time Together, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love, Punk England (Hetalia), female punk england, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16096100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wait_what_Pancakes/pseuds/Wait_what_Pancakes
Summary: Marianne meets Alice's punk friends for the first time. Even if the night doesn't feel too comfortable, it still ends in a warm and loving way.





	First time

“You’re not going to meet my friends in that outfit. You’ll never blend in.”  
“I didn’t bring anything else.”   
Alice sighed in frustration. “I asked you to wear anything but tight, bright dresses. And what are you wearing?”  
“Are you that afraid that you friends will not accept me?” Marianne looked down at her dress. It showed off her figure, and she really liked the colour that brought out her eyes. It hurt that Alice seemed to hate it.  
“Yes! Also, it kind of goes against our believes. Frilly dresses aren´t really punk.”  
“I am not really punk, am I?” She crossed her arms. “Well, what do you want me to do? Just take it off?”  
“It would be a start.” Alice turned around. “I’ll get you something else to wear.” She left the room, leaving behind Marianne who softly sighed. She really liked Alice, but wasn’t sure if she wanted to give up her own identity for her, especially after being together for just over a month. But they were just clothes- how bad could it be?”

“A-are you not wearing any underwear?” Alice carried in a small stack of clothes.  
Marianne who looked at a what seemed to be a childhood photograph of Alice, turned around. “Is that a problem? Besides- I am still wearing a bra. And heels.” She laughed, feeling confident.  
“Should I get some?” Alice looked away and put down the clothes on the coffee table.”  
“If you want to, I don’t really mind.” Marianne walked towards her, but Alice turned around before she got too close, trying to conceal her growing blush.  
“I’ll get some.”

Marianne picked out an outfit from the pile. Black tights in which holes were ripped, a short, red tartan skirt, and a top. A leather jacket too, that actually looked really cute.  
“Got the knickers.” Alice sat down on the side of the couch, placing the frilly panties on the clothing pile. Marianne put them on, and smiled.  
“Don’t you like seeing me in your panties?” She did a little dance and turned around to show them off.  
Alice silently looked on. “I, um… Yeah. But we should go soon.”  
“I am still going to wear the heels.” Marianne started to get dressed. “I hope that it’s acceptable if I do.”  
“I don’t think you´d fit my shoes, anyway.” Alice shrugged. 

Alice greeted her friends. It was a small group of around 8, some girls, but mostly guys. They seemed intimidating with their dark clothes and tall, colourful hair and Marianne was a bit silent when she was introduced. The violence and aggression of which she had associated punks with seemed false. They all messed around a bit, serious topics were alternated with humour, often sex jokes while a bottle of cheap vodka went around the group. The music was definitely not her thing and gave her a slight headache. She did not mingle a even after she eventually began to feel more at ease, and stayed at Alice’s side all the time.  
The group hang around and messed around a bit, until the guys got hungry. They went to get some food for the group. The girls took the opportunity to chat about a certain guy from the group. A womanizer, Marianne concluded from the stories and gossip, though the girls seemed to be sweet on him anyway.  
“Whatcha think, miss high-heel? Don’t you want to just hit that?”  
“Well, I don’t know him well enough. He seems really nice though.” Earning some loud laughs from the girls.   
Alice rolled her eyes and as the questions continued, tried to save her girlfriend from being interrogated too much but also enjoying seeing her becoming a bit more flustered.

None of them noticed the two men who observed them from a small distance.  
“Look at the legs on that thing.”  
“Let’s get a piece of that.”  
The two headed up to the small group. “Lovely ladies, up so late. Tell me, what do you cost?” the first smiled.. “Will a drink do? You like vodka?” He nodded at the bottles on the ground.  
“What the fuck did you just say?” One of the girls with a mohawk snapped.  
“Don’t be so aggressive, you’re overreacting, just offering a drink.” The second man said to the girl. “Calm your tits.”   
The first laid his hand on Marianne’s behind.   
“Don’t touch me!” She pushed him away, and Alice was quick to react, pulling her girlfriend behind her.  
“Don’t fucking touch what isn’t yours.” She walked up to the guy, searching for something in her pocket. “Leave us alone.”  
“What, you’re queer? You can join and watch then.” He laughed and crossed his arms.  
Alice took out a butterfly knife from her pocket. Weren’t those illegal? Marianne wondered.  
“What are you going to do? Stab me?” He rose his eyebrows and laughed.  
Marianne wanted to stop whatever Alice was planning to do now before she would spend a night or more in prison, but when she wanted to step in, one of the girls took her arm and gave her a disapproving look. The next thing she heard was a loud scream of surprise.  
“You broke my fucking nose! You shit!”  
“Hey! What’s happening over there?” The group of guys came back with expressions that would intimidate anyone. The two men decided to run for it, and the guys soon joined the girls to hear what happend.

“Are you okay?” One of them asked. He had green hair and multiple piercings. He smelled nice, a bit like musk, but also like cigarettes.  
“Yes. Thanks to you guys.” Marianne smiled. She was pretty sure that this was the guy the girls were talking about just before. She saw a warning look from Alice from the corner of her eye.   
“You look pale. I got pizza, want a slice?” He didn’t wait for answer and opened the box. “Let’s get that sugar level up again, doll. Hope you like cheese.”  
“Thank you… What’s your name again?” She took a slice.   
“Arthur, for you.” He winked. “Sorry to hear I didn’t make a lasting impression on you when we were introduced. I usually do.” He too took a slice.  
“Sorry, it was a bit of a shock just now...” She took a bite. Four cheeses. Arthur turned to Alice.  
“Alice, let me walk you two home. For her, you know. It’s bedtime for a city girl.” Alice briefly looked at Marianne before nodding.  
“Might be the best, yeah.”

“Thank you Arthur. I won’t forget tonight.” Marianne smiled. “I am happy to have met you.”  
“Hope to see you again soon.” Arthur said, and she could have sworn he winked again.  
“See ya later. Come, Mari.” Alice opened the door to the flat. Marianne took her hand once she thought they were out of his sight, and held it tight. 

“Just fuck me.” Marianne said when Alice came back into the living room with two glasses of fizzy drink.  
“Um, what?” Alice put down the drinks and sat down.  
“I wanted to ask it tonight anyway. But now I am even more sure I want it. I want you, Alice.” Marianne sighed and leaned toward her. “Don’t you want me too?”  
“Well, from the start, you know that. Didn’t think you would ask it so… Bluntly.”  
Marianne looked away in shame. “Not that much of a good girl. A bit of a horny one.”  
Alice kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry about it. I’m up for it, just want it to be in your pace, and you did strike me as a romantic girl.”  
“I am. But I just want to do more than making out tonight.” Mari turned to her. “If you are ready, I am yours. I want it even more after what happened tonight.” Mari took her glass and placed her hand on Alice’s thigh.  
“In that case, I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll forget you ever met that asshole.” Alice took her drink and downed it in one go. “You too, drink up. You’ll need it.”

“What do you like?” They sat on the middle of the bed.   
“Alice, I am not a prude, but- I’m still a little nervous.” Marianne dodged the question. It was more romantic than she had imagined, Alice’s room was illuminated by the streetlights that shone through the thin curtains, and a few candles lit up the room a bit more.  
“Don’t worry- I got flowers. Just throw them over me if I go over a boundary.” Alice reached under the bed to find a bowl with small, plastic flowers and placed it next her.  
“That is surprisingly sweet for someone as punk as you. You’re cute.”  
“Sure”  
“So that’s instead of a safe-word?”  
“You can see it like that, yeah.”

Marianne leaned into another heated kiss. Alice kissed back and pulled her closer on her lap. The kisses were rough and wet. Shirts were removed and flew through the room to end in corner somewhere. Mari didn’t think Alice was a very good kisser, but it was the thought that counted, she told herself. This was not the time to give feedback, if she wanted to get what she asked for. She pushed Alice on her back, to dominate the kiss, until they pulled away to breath again.  
“So,” Alice began after taking a deep breath. “What do you like?”  
“I enjoy oral a lot. I don’t really want to use toys.” She answered and looked into the eyes beneath her.  
“Oh, in that case I am going to make you moan like crazy.” Alice’s eyes twinkled.   
“And… What do you like?”   
“You. Tonight it is all about you. On the condition you don’t hold back your moaning.”   
“I’ll try.” She looked away from the smirk that formed on the pretty lips under her.   
“Let’s see how hard I can make you cum.” Alice rolled them over.

“Remember the flowers.”  
“Oui, cherie.”  
Alice kissed down from her cheek to her neck, trying to find her sweet spot. After a few bites and kisses she found it, judging on the nails digging in her back, the silent sign of pleasure. She kissed the spot and softly sucked on it.  
Marianne went somewhat crazy, and her hand traveled up to hold Alice’s head in that spot. She let out a soft moan. “That’s good, Alice.”

Alice moved away eventually, leaving a large hickey. “I know for a fact you can moan a hell of a lot louder than that.”  
“Do I want to know why you know that?”  
“You’re French. Ever seen French porn?” Alice chuckled and moved on to kiss down her collarbone and chest. Marianne looked down when she felt her bra being lifted. “I’m not… Sensitive there. My breast are not…” She looked away, embarrassed.   
“Oh, okay. They’re beautiful though. Can I still touch them?” Alice asked and paused her movements.   
“If you want, sure.” Mari was glad the darkness hid her blush. She felt Alice’s hand slip under her to her back and opened the bra after a little bit of struggle. She helped Alice to take it off and shivered.   
“You’re beautiful.” Alice said softly. “Is that shiver from the cold or because you’re horny?”  
“Both.” She looked down her body and back to Alice. “I trust you can help me with that.”

Kisses continued down her body again while Alice cupped and played with the soft exposed breast until she pulled down the skirt, tights, and panties in one go, to join the shirts on the ground. Mari felt exposed, and closed her legs.   
“Are you shy?” Alice asked.  
“Maybe a little.” She replied. “Please be gentle.”  
“I’m not planning to hurt you.” Alice smiled and kissed her legs until they relaxed. “Can you pull up your knees?”  
Marianne pulled them up and looked down at Alice between her legs. She was happy to hold onto something while Alice kissed up and down her thighs, anticipation and excitement taking over her mind. Alice unpacked the dental dam while she looked up for a final approval. Marianne nodded and Alice placed the dam before she went down on her. First it felt strange at first, but when she reached her clit she couldn’t keep in her moans. A warm feeling spread in her lower body. “Please don’t stop doing that..!” Mari whispered between moans. “It is so good…”  
She felt Alice move her finger against her entrance and bit her lip. 

Alice took a break to breath. “Please don’t hold back your moans. I want to hear them, it’s like music to me. Don’t feel embarrassed, okay?”  
Alice kept her finger at the entrance and slowly dipped it in, allowing her to get used to the feeling, until could easily slide two fingers into her. She tried to find the G-spot and soon found it. Marianne moaned out loud now, and as Alice returned to work on her clit with tongue and teeth. Mari could hardly handle the pleasure combined. She squeezed her legs which almost seemed to get a life on their own. “I-- I'm- going to cum!” Alice increased her speed and soon waves of uncontrollable pleasure flowed through Mari, her eyes to roll back in the intense waves of pleasure before they shut in exhaustion. She vaguely noticed her shuddering leg hitting Alice, but she was too dazed to do something about it.

“That’s the fastest I ever came. I am so sorry for kicking you.” Marianne cuddled up against her lover’s body. “It was… Intense.”  
“It was worth it. Seeing you like that is so hot- and your moaning… Fuck, it’s a melody”  
Marianne wasn’t sure how to react to it, so just smiled.  
“So, the fastest?” Alice softly stroke the soft, slightly sweaty hair from her lover’s peaceful face.  
“Guys, right? They don’t know what they’re doing.”  
“Was it really that good?” Alice smiled and kissed her forehead.  
“Did I look like I was faking it? I wasn’t.”   
“I’m glad.” Alice reached to the blanket and covered them. “Do you want any water?”   
“I just want to fall asleep in your arms, and sleep in them forever.” Mari sighed contently. “But some water would be really good.”   
“Got ya babe. You’re mine now.” Alice pressed a kiss on her sweaty forehead, and rolled over to get the bottle on the nightstand for her. Marianne drank gratefully and gave it back to Alice who put it away. The two joined their embrace again, Marianne resting her head on her lover’s chest.   
“I love you, Alice.” Mari said, struggling against the desire to just fall asleep. Then her breathing became slow and regular, giving in to the exhaustion.

Alice stayed awake to stroke her hair until she fell asleep before closing her own eyes. This one, she prayed, would stay with her for more than half a year.


End file.
